Sailor Eclipse
by Eclipsegirl4488
Summary: The legendary Sailor Eclipse has appeared! She is the legendary Warrior Princess of the Eclipse. She appeared to help her sister and the Scouts defeat the evil forces that threaten the earth. I suck at summaries but is a good Sailor Moon fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nikki's pov Flashback

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Sailor Mars pushed Sailor Moon out of the way of the attack. I looked at Dimitri.

"What should I do? Should I show myself and help them?"

"Yes, you should help them. Transform!" I nodded. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and held it up. It looked like a shield. It had a moon on the sun on the shield.

"Eclipse Crystal Power!" The shield opened showing an onyx colored crystal glowing in it. I transformed into Sailor Eclipse.

I jumped down as my Eclipse Bow appeared in my hand.

"Nightmare Arrows!" Black arrows appeared on my bow and I shot the arrows at the monster. It screamed in pain as it tried to pull the arrows out. It looked at me with hatred in it's eyes. The Scouts looked at me too.

"Who are you," the monster snarled pulling the last arrow out.

"Picking on the Sailor Scouts like that is wrong and I won't stand for it! I stand for love! I stand for truth and justice! I am the Sailor Scout of the Eclipse! I am Sailor Eclipse! And in the name of the Eclipse I will punish you!"

"We'll see about that you, little brat!"

"Bring it, asshole!"

"Glad too!" He started to run to me. I smirked and jumped over it. I landed on my feet and kicked it into the wall. I back flipped away from it and landed near Sailor Moon.

"You're a Sailor Scout?!" I looked at Sailor Moon.

"Yes, I am, Sailor Moon."

"You're dead, eclipse brat!" I looked at the monster.

"Nightmare Arrows!" I shot the monster with more arrows. It hit the wall.

"She is amazing," Sailor Mercury said.

"Now to finish you!" My bow turned into my Eclipse Sword. "Eclipse Nightmare Slash!" My sword had magic black flames on it as I ran to the monster. I slashed the monster in half. It screamed as it turned into dust. My sword turned back to normal.

"You've just been eclipse dusted, asshole."

I turned and looked at the Scouts. They were staring at me.

"Um...hi"

"You were amazing, Sailor Eclipse," Sailor Moon said.

"Thank-you."

"Are you here to join us," Mars asked.

"You shouldn't have to ask, Mars," Dimitri said as he jumped down and landed beside me. "Sailor Eclipse is one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts there is. She is on your side." He looked at Luna and Artemis. "I'm surprised that you two don't remember her."

"Sailor Eclipse is the warrior Princess of the Eclipse," Luna said.

"That's right. She is Sailor Moon's sister," Artemis said.

"What," all of the Scouts yelled.

"Yes, I am her sister. But I'm the Princess of the Eclipse," I said.

"Another Princess? Let's just hope she isn't like Sailor Moon," Mars said.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Mars?!" Sailor Moon looked like she was about to knock Mars out.

"Oh nothing, except that you're a crybaby and a pain in the ass!"

"Oh! Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Oh!" Sailor Moon was about to hit Mars til I stopped her.

"Stop it, Sailor Moon. You're acting like a child." She looked at me shocked that I stopped her.

"Wow! There is no way that Sailor Eclipse is Sailor Moon's sister! She acts more mature than she does," Mars said.

"Mars, you stop it as well! You egging Sailor Moon like that is not helping!" She backed up a little bit gulping.

"Sorry." Luna, Artemis, and the other Scouts were shocked.

"You have to teach us how to do the, Sailor Eclipse! We have been trying to get them to stop fighting since they first met," Venus said.

"Let's get out of here and go someplace safe to talk," Dimitri said.

"Right," we all said together.

"We can go to the temple. Grandpa and Chad are most likely still doing work around the temple so we won't be bothered," Mars said.

"Alright. Then let's get going."

"Yeah." We took off running. I followed the other Scouts to the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nikki's pov

That was the first time I made contact with my sister and the other Scouts. I kept helping them and became friends with them.

While helping them fighting the DarkMoonKingdom and the Heart Snatches I met my niece from the future, Rini, and four other Scouts.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto.

Serena got a new compact and I got a new necklace that lets us transform.

We have this new enemy that is looking into people's dreams looking for Pegasus.

I was reading a book about plants and herbs. I was walking as I was reading. But my mind wasn't focused on the book. It was focused on the guy with purple spiked hair from the enemy.

When our eyes met the first time we met my heart stopped for a second. I don't know why I couldn't attack him.

I think that his team mates called him Hawkeye. He didn't attack me either. I wonder why I couldn't attack him.

As I was thinking I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. My book fell out of my hand.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright?" I looked up and saw who I bumped into. I blushed as I looked at him. He had purple spiked hair and light purple eyes. I gasped.

It's Hawkeye!

"Yeah, I'm fine." He helped me up. He picked up my book and handed it to me.

"Here." I took it.

"Thank-you."

"What's your name?"

"Nicole."

"A very pretty name." I blushed a little.

"Thank-you."

"My name is Danny."

"Hi."

"Nicole, would you like to do something with me? I would like to make it up to you for making you fall down."

"I don't know, Danny. I have to go see my sister to let her know I'm alright. She tends to worry a little too much if I don't talk to her for a day."

"I'll go with you. I really want to make it up to you for making you fall." I sighed.

"Alright." He smiled.

"Lead the way." I nodded and we walked to Serena's house.

Hawkeye's pov

I walked with Nicole to her sister's house.

I don't know what it is about her but I feel like I do when I see Sailor Eclipse.

"We're here." I came out of my thoughts and I saw that we were in front of a two story building.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Nikki!" We saw a girl with blonde hair with two buns on the top of her head with the rest of her hair coming down from them walking towards us.

"Hi, Serena." She looked at me.

"Nikki, who is your friend?"  
"This is Danny."

"Hello," I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Danny."

"You too." Serena looked at Nicole.

"Nikki, don't forget we have to meet Raye and the others at the temple tomorrow."

"Than you better not be late or Raye will skin you alive, Serena." She looked down and sighed.

"I'll try."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Serena."

"See ya, Nikki." Nicole and I left and walked around.

Nikki's pov

Why is Hawkeye being so nice to me? Is he trying to trick me to try to look into my dream mirror for Pegasus?

All those questions were going around in my mind.

"Nicole?" I came out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you're thinking really hard about something."

"Well..." I felt a bead of sweat fall from the side of my face.

"Well, what?" I took a deep breathe.

"I know who you really are, Hawkeye." He froze when I said that.

"Who are you and how did you know that?!" I sighed.

"Let's go where there is no one around and I'll show you." He nodded. We walked near the woods. I looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Alright now how did you know that I'm Hawkeye?" He snapped his fingers and a tanish towel appeared in front of him. It disappeared and he looked like he did when we first met.

I sighed. I grabbed the shield necklace and held it up.

"Eclipse Cosmic Dream Action!" The shield opened up and I transformed into Super Sailor Eclipse. He gasped.

"You're Sailor Eclipse?!" I nodded.

"Yes." I looked down scared he might try to attack me. I was shocked when I felt him hug me. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me.

"At least I don't have to worry about you getting hurt or attack by the others or the Remless." My eyes widen in shock.

"What?!"

"I can't explain it but I have feelings for you, Nikki. And I'm not sure how." I blushed.

"Really, Hawkeye?"

"Yes. I think I might have even been in love with you since the first time I saw you." I blushed a darker red. He smiled. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. I blushed darker closing my eyes kissing him back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. I tangled my fingers into his hair.

Dimitri's pov

Serena had Luna tell me that Nikki had left her house with a guy a little while ago. I went out to go look for her. I got to the woods near the apartment and I gasped. I saw Nikki kissing Hawkeye. I growled.

I'm going to talk to her about this!

I ran home.


End file.
